podcastdbfandomcom-20200214-history
Earwolf
Earwolf is a podcast network founded by Scott Aukerman and Jeff Ullrich in 2010. The network was originally based around Aukerman's own Comedy Death-Ray Radio podcast, but soon expanded to include many others. List of Shows Beautiful Stories From Anonymous People A podcast hosted by Chris Gethard where he speaks with a anonymous caller for an hour.http://www.earwolf.com/show/beautiful-anonymous/ Bitch Sesh: A Real Housewives Breakdown A podcast hosted by Casey Wilson and Danielle Schneider where they discuss the television show Real Housewives of Beverly Hills.http://www.earwolf.com/show/bitch-sesh/ Black List Table Reads A podcast hosted by Franklin Leonard where each episode actors do a table reading.http://www.earwolf.com/show/black-list-table-reads/ The Canon A movie podcast where host Amy Nicholson and a guest discusses whether or not a a movie should be "Canonized".http://www.earwolf.com/show/the-canon/ Comedy Bang Bang: The Podcast A comedy podcast hosted by Scott Aukerman.http://www.earwolf.com/show/comedy-bang-bang/ The Cracked Podcast A podcast hosted by Cracked.com Editorys Jack O’Brien and Michael Swaim where they discuss Pop Culture.http://www.earwolf.com/show/the-cracked-podcast/ Crybabies A podcast hosted by writer Susan Orlean and actress Sarah Thyre discuss things that make them cry.http://www.earwolf.com/show/crybabies/ Earwolf Presents A podcast that showcases guest stars and podcasts on Earwolf.http://www.earwolf.com/show/earwolf-presents/ Fake The Nation A Political comedy podcast hosted by Negin Farsad.http://www.earwolf.com/show/fake-the-nation/ Gelmania A podcast hosted by Brett Gelman.http://gelmaniapodcast.com/ Get Up On This A talk show hosted by Jensen Karp, and Matthew Robinson. Gilbert Gottfried's Amazing Colossal Podcast A podcast hosted by Gilbert Gottfried and Frank Santopadre where their discuss the history of Hollywood and the movie industry.http://www.earwolf.com/show/gilbert-gottfried/ Hard Nation A Political Comedy Podcast hosted by the Hard Brothers(Mike Still and Paul Welsh).http://www.earwolf.com/show/hard-nation/ Hello From The Magic Tavern A Fictional Comedy Talk Show where Host Arnie Neikamp, and cohosts Shapeshifter Chunt(Played by Adal Rifai) and Usidore the Wizard(played by Matt Young), speak to a guest about their lives and the magical world of Foon.http://www.earwolf.com/show/hello-from-the-magic-tavern/ Hollywood Handbook A podcast hosted by Sean Clements and Hayes Davenport where they discuss Hollywood and Show Business.http://www.earwolf.com/show/how-did-this-get-made/ How Did This Get Made? A podcast hosted by Paul Scheer, June Diane Raphael and Jason Mantzoukas where they discuss bad movies.http://www.earwolf.com/show/how-did-this-get-made/ I Was There Too A podcast hosted by Matt Gourley where he discuss movies and TV show with the people who produced and acted in them.http://www.earwolf.com/show/i-was-there-too/ improv4humans with Matt Besser An Improv Comedy Podcast hosted by Matt Besser.http://www.earwolf.com/show/improv4humans/ Kevin Pollak's Chat Show A Talk Show hosted by Kevin Pollak.http://www.earwolf.com/show/kevin-pollaks-chat-show/ Never Not Funny: The Jimmy Pardo Podcast A Comedic Talk Show hosted by Jimmy Pardo and Matt Belknap.http://www.earwolf.com/show/never-not-funny/ How To Be Less Old Hosts Emily Foster & Deanna Cheng Discuss Pop Culture.http://www.earwolf.com/show/omfg/ Pistol Shrimps Radio A sports podcast hosted by Matt Gourley and Mark McConville.http://www.earwolf.com/show/pistol-shrimps-radio/ Politically Re-Active with W. Kamau Bell and Hari Kondabolu A Political Comedy podcast hosted by W. Kamau Bell and Hari Kondabolu.http://www.earwolf.com/show/politically-reactive/ Ronna and Beverly A podcast hosted by Ronna Glickman(Jessica Chaffin) & Beverly Ginsberg(Jamie Denbo).http://www.earwolf.com/show/ronna-beverly/ Sklarbro Country A Sports and Comedy podcast hosted by the Sklar Brothers, Jason and Randy.http://www.earwolf.com/show/sklarbro-country/ SPONTANEANATION with Paul F. Tompkins A Improv Show hosted by Paul F. Tompkins.http://www.earwolf.com/show/spontaneanation-with-paul-f-tompkins/ The Complete Woman A podcast hosted by Amanda Lund where she gives Love and Relationship advice in the style of '60s Self Help records.http://www.earwolf.com/show/the-complete-woman/ Who Charted? Hosts Howard Kremer and Kulap Vilaysack discuss Pop Culture.http://www.earwolf.com/show/who-charted/ With Special Guest Lauren Lapkus A Talk Show with "Guest" Lauren Lapkus.http://www.earwolf.com/show/with-special-guest-lauren-lapkus/ Wolf Den A Business Podcast hosted by Lex Friedman and Chris Bannon.http://www.earwolf.com/show/wolf-den/ Yo, Is This Racist? A podcast hosted by Andrew Ti where he discusses whether or not something is racist.http://www.earwolf.com/show/yo-is-this-racist/ Archived Shows These shows have ended, been discontinued or otherwise are no longer being produced and are featured in the Archived section of Earwolf: Shows Main Article: Earwolf Archived Shows. References Category:Podcast networks